Apoyo
by El-Digivice
Summary: Sakura no se siente capaz de capturar las cartas Clow ¿Volverá a ser la misma? /// ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lady Daidouji!


**Apoyo**

El cielo se teñía de un agradable color azul junto con las pocas nubes que daban paso al astro rey que con su inmensidad despertaban a los habitantes de Tomoeda. Un clima agradable para iniciar el fin de semana con alegría.

Pero una persona, mas bien una niña de diez años, no despertaba de su profundo sueño, el reloj despertador sonó por quinta vez pero no había ninguna reacción por parte de la infante. De repente la alarma dejó de emitir su ruido, cerca del artefacto se encontraba un animalito de apariencia tierna con alas parecido a un muñeco de felpa, pero este tenía vida, que observaba con pesadez los números del despertador digital

- Sakura… ya es hora de que despiertes - dijo Kero tratando de despertar a la niña de ojos jade

- Mhmm... hoy no hay escuela… un poco mas ¿si? - contestó un poco dormida mientras se acurrucaba en la cama

- Sakura, se te va a hacer tarde para tu encuentro con Tomoyo, recuerda que prometiste llevarme con ustedes - le recordó el guardián de las cartas imaginando los dulces que probaría esa tarde

- ¿Eh? - se levantó sorprendida al ver la hora en el reloj despertador, en eso se llevó por delante Kero que no pudo evitar su caída en el duro suelo de madera

Inmediatamente Sakura empezó a cambiarse despojándose de su pijama para ponerse una ropa ligera que consistía en un buzo de tela muy delgada y unos shorts de jean. Bajó de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor donde su padre lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días papá - saludó Sakura mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa

- Buenos días Sakura - devolvió el saludo Fujitaka mientras le servía el desayuno a su hija

- ¿Qué harás hoy papá? - preguntó antes de dar su primer bocado

- Estaré en la biblioteca preparando los temas para las clases de la próxima semana – respondió luego de darle un sorbo a su taza con café - ¿Y tú tienes algún plan?

- Estaré con Tomoyo toda la tarde, por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

- Salió temprano a trabajar - contestó al tiempo en que ambos disfrutaban los alimentos

Luego Sakura fue a su habitación para llevarle un poco de su desayuno a Kero que estaba entretenido con los videojuegos, ella simplemente dejó el plato cerca de la consola para dirigirse al escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la ventana y escribir su diario.

Cogió su portaminas de color rosa para empezar a narrar su experiencia en la hoja del diario que estaba decorado con estrellas y líneas rojas. Avanzaban los minutos y los trazos aumentaban llenando la mitad de la carilla, pero un recuerdo en particular la dejó paralizada, de hecho fueron unas simples palabras lo que detuvo su escritura

"_Con eso poderes insignificantes será imposible que puedas capturar las demás cartas"_

A pesar de que Syaoran Li, el nuevo chico de su salón y rival como cardcaptor, le dijo esas palabras hace unos días no podía sacárselo de su mente, aun más sabiendo que el muchacho logró capturar la carta Tiempo la noche de ayer. Desvió su mirada del diario para observar el cielo como si en el inmenso azul encontraría la respuesta a una pregunta:

"_¿Soy apta para atrapar la cartas Clow?"_

Esa interrogante apareció después de su "fallida" captura de ayer, casi no pudo dormir con tranquilidad, los hechos la tenían un poco deprimida dudando de su habilidad como cardcaptor. Sakura decidió no atormentarse con tantas inseguridades, no quería preocupar a Tomoyo en la salida de esta tarde.

Las horas pasaban dando paso al mediodía con una ligera brisa que refrescaba el clima en Tomoeda, Sakura ya se alistaba para su encuentro con su mejor amiga buscando en el armario la ropa adecuada. Decidió ponerse un vestido de color beige estilo manta sin tirantes con una caída estilo corte imperio que le llegaba un poco cerca de la rodilla.

Además llevaba un bolsito en su derecha donde colocó a Kero sin antes haberle dado unas instrucciones para que se comporte correctamente y que no sea descubierto. Bajó de su habitación donde se dirigió a la biblioteca para avisar a su padre que saldría como lo dijo en el desayuno, salió de su casa para ir al pequeño distrito comercial de Tomoeda, punto de encuentro con la amatista.

Tomoyo se encontraba cerca de una cafetería, lucía un vestido con mangas de color celeste, tenía una cinta azul rodeando su cintura y una diadema del mismo color. Buscó con la mirada a Sakura hasta encontrarla, la llamó alzando su brazo muy animada.

- Sakura, te ves hermosa como siempre - saludó la nívea al ver que su amiga se acercaba

- Gracias Tomoyo - respondió un poco sonrojada por el comentario - Tú también te ves bien

- Que bueno que traje mi cámara - dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada captando cada ángulo de la chica que estaba muy apenada - Sabía que vendrías con un vestido muy lindo

- Jejejeje - rió muy nerviosa Sakura - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? - preguntó al señalar la mesa que estaba afuera de la cafetería

- Claro, así podré tomar un buen ángulo tuyo - contestó ya sentada en la silla enfocando su cámara al rostro de la chica de ojos esmeralda

Después de que Tomoyo se "tranquilizara", pidieron al camarero que, resultó ser Touya, una rebanada de pastel de plátano y dos tazas con té. Touya dejó los pedidos sin antes molestar a su hermana y recibir su respectivo pisotón como "propina", mientras Tomoyo comía su porción notó a Sakura un poco desanimada.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? - tomó un poco té antes de hacer la pregunta

- Ah, si, estoy bien - contestó sin mucho interés mientras cogía el tenedor - ¿Qué le pasó al pastel?

- Kero le dio un mordisco y no le dijiste nada ¿segura que estas bien? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo - habló con mucha confianza

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo Syaoran? - le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Si, lo recuerdo - asintió sin despegar su mirada a su amiga

- Bueno, después de lo que pasó ayer con la carta Tiempo, pienso que él tiene razón - confesó mirando sin interés su porción de pastel - Veo que Syaoran es muy capaz de capturar todas las cartas, en cambio yo… - se detuvo cambiando su semblante pero de inmediato fue consolada por Tomoyo

- Sakura, que Syaoran haya capturado una carta no significa que vaya a tener las restantes - tomó las manos de su amiga suavemente - además tu si eres capaz y lo has demostrado. Tus poderes no se comparan con los de Li porque los tuyos son más tiernos y nobles, gracias a ellos puedes superar los obstáculos que se te presentan como cardcaptor.

- Tomoyo…

- Nunca lo olvides, eres capaz y fuerte por lo que eres - le brindó una mirada sincera a Sakura

- Gracias Tomoyo, gracias - se levantó de la silla para abrazar fuertemente a la amatista, esto lo aprovechó Kero para devorar lo que quedó de pastel

- Espero que vuelvas a ser la de siempre, Sakura - dijo el guardián de las cartas al observar el tierno abrazo

**FIN**

**Notas del autor:**

- Este fic esta dedicado a Lady Daidouji por su cumpleaños (7 de mayo) Gracias por ser una gran amiga y la persona más especial e importante para mí. Lean sus fics y dejen reviews XD

- También agradecer a Ashaki por ayudarme en la descripción de los vestidos de Sakura y Tomoyo. Recomiendo sus fics.

- Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Card Captor Sakura y espero que les haya sido de su agrado

_Escrito la madrugada del 7 de mayo de 2010 a las 03:35_

Como diría la cumpleañera: "¿_Reviews?"_


End file.
